El Mundo A Través De Ti
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: Harry analiza su vida y se da cuenta de que su amor por Hermione es mas fuerte que nada... ¿Como influyen sus sentidos en esto? En respuesto al Reto No. 2 del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba!


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de la maravillosa J.K, Rowling si esto fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos, solo lo utilizo como medio de diversión.

Summary: Harry analiza su vida y se da cuenta que su amor por Hermione es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa... ¿Como influyen sus sentidos en todo esto? ¿Como fue que se enamoro de la que decían ser prácticamente su hermana?

En respuesta al segundo reto del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba! "Sentimientos"

**-OoOoO-**

**El Mundo A Través De Ti**

Existen muchas maneras de amar y pocas personas que las conocen todas.

Me considero afortunado, soy una de ellas.

Muchos dicen que amar es entregar el corazón, cuerpo y alma. Y es cierto. Pero por experiencia propia les puedo decir que el amor es algo mucho mas profundo, mas fuerte y mas sincero; es entregar cada diminuta célula de tu cuerpo, depender al ciento diez por ciento en lo que respecta a tus emociones, vivir por y para ella; en pocas palabras, amar es que tu cuerpo, alma y mente le pertenezcan por completo a tu otra mitad. Talvez muchos estén de acuerdo conmigo, talvez otros no tanto, es más quizás me tachen de loco y siendo sincero, no me importa porque día a día descubro una nueva manera de amar.

Estando acostado en mi cama, con ella a mi lado y velando su sueño, me doy cuenta de que mi amor por la chica de cabellera castaña no nació precisamente del corazón, sino de la percepción, de los sentidos. Si, los sentidos fueron los responsables de que mi amor por ella fuera sembrado; día a día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes y año con año creciera; fuera cosechado y ahora estuviera dando sus frutos.

La vista: Gracias a ella te descubrí. Aún recuerdo como ingresaste al vagón que ocupábamos Ron y yo buscando el sapo de Neville. Desde niña mostrabas tu preocupación por los demás y tu gran corazón, de ser otra, seguro que ni te hubieras molestado en ir de compartimiento en compartimiento buscando algo que, relativamente, ni te beneficiaba ni te afectaba.

A pesar de que tus facciones aún eran de una pequeña debo aceptar que mi primera impresión fue que eras la niña más linda que había conocido. Acepto que muy pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de tratar con una mujer que no fuera mi maestra de la escuela, la señora Figg, tía Petunia y tía Marge pero con el paso del tiempo pude estar de acuerdo con lo que dice la gente… ¡la primera impresión es la verdadera, y la que de verdad cuenta!

El oído: ¡Merlín sabe cuantas veces te pedí ayuda en la tarea por el simple hecho de escuchar tu voz hablándome solo a mí! Tu voz es la música más exquisita que he tenido el placer de escuchar.

Felicidad, tristeza, enojo, furia, preocupación, molestia, sufrimiento… con cada emoción que manifestabas, tu voz daba un cambio tan sutil que era difícil resistirse ante tus palabras... Que me lo dijeran a mí, ¡no era el único que lo notaba!

El olfato: Diariamente me deleitaba con tu delicioso aroma a vainilla, hasta me sentía capaz de degustarlo. Cada pequeño movimiento que realizabas era suficiente para que tu aroma se impregnara en cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Ahora que lo pienso, mi comida favorita siempre la relacionaba contigo, ¿Por qué? ¡Por el simple hecho de que contenía vainilla! Esa hermosa fragancia es tan parte de ti como cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo, y cuando se combinaba con la frescura de las mañanas ¡todos mataban por estar a tu lado y tu desconocías los motivos!

El gusto: ¡Merlín, creo que es mi favorito! Tu boca siempre ha sido tu medio de comunicación más utilizado y el más deseado… ¿Recuerdas que Ron no paraba de decirte que hasta estando dormida nunca te callabas? Pero creeme que para mi no había mejor cosa; ningún sonido es más melodioso que la miel que destilan tus palabras. Con el paso del tiempo descubrí que tu boca tenía otros talentos mucho más… ¿interesantes? que el simple hecho de hablar; hasta la fecha tu boca sigue siendo la única manera irresistible de callar mis protestas... ¿te cuento un secreto? Me la vivo discutiendo con Ronald y Malfoy con tal de que en el momento en que te desesperes no tengas más remedio que callarme con uno de tus cálidos besos.

El tacto: Creo que tengo un problema, y es que ya no se cual es mi sentido favorito. Cada caricia, cada contacto sin querer, cada roce de tu piel con la mía, es una de las sensaciones más placenteras que en la vida he tenido el placer de sentir. Después de cada batalla, cada pérdida, cada lágrima derramada por culpa del imbécil desalmado de Voldemort ahí estabas tú reconfortándome con un abrazo, un beso o un simple apretón de manos, nunca lo supiste pero esa siempre fue la mejor medicina para mis males.

**-OoOoO-**

Poco a poco veo como comienzas a despertarte, la preocupación por nuestros hijos no te deja dormir como deberías, todas las noches te levantas al menos 6 veces para cerciorte que nuestros pequeños estén bien, lo peor del asunto es que no permites que me levante contigo por las noches. _Descansa amor, tu tienes que trabajar_, son tus palabras exactas cuando intento ir contigo… los niños son de los dos y lo justo es que si tu no duermes, yo tampoco lo haga, además… ¡tu también trabajas aquí! no solo cuidas de los niños, además de todo te haces cargo de la casa… ¿acaso eso no es eso trabajar?

-¿En que piensas cariño? -tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que nunca me di cuenta que te habías despertado. Te recargas en mi pecho y me das mi beso de buenos días-

-En nada en especial -me miras con tu cara de _No me mientas_ y sabiéndome incapaz de mentirte te respondo con toda la sinceridad del mundo- Esta bien, esta bien, pensaba en que todo lo que te amo, en la manera que lograste meterte en mi corazón y en lo afortunado que soy por tener a una de las mujeres mas hermosas, inteligentes y perfectas de este planeta a mi la... -no pude ni terminar porque de pronto mi boca se vio ocupada nuevamente por la tuya-

Estábamos en la mejor parte cuando un llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua a la nuestra me distrajo de mi ardua tarea de quitarte la ropa.

Inmediatamente te acomodaste las prendas que torpemente había conseguido desabrocharte y saliste disparada a la habitación del bebe.

Mientras me desperezaba comencé a pensar en los momentos más felices de mi vida, ¿quieres saber cuales son? Adivínalos. Te doy una sola pista. Tú te encuentras en cada uno de ellos.

El día que me declare y tú aceptaste ser mi novia. Nuestro primer beso. La primera vez que te hice mía. El día que con lágrimas en los ojos me dijiste _Si Harry, si me quiero casar contigo. _El día en que nos enteremos de la existencia de James y su nacimiento. Cuando supimos que seríamos padres por segunda ocasión. La llegada de Lily y Ashley. Tu sonrisa radiante porque esperábamos un nuevo bebe y por supuesto que el nacimiento de Sirius.

Te lo dije, tú estás en cada uno de los momentos más felices que he vivido en mi vida, sin contar los buenos, los malos y los peores recuerdos de nuestra infancia y adolescencia; si me pusiera a contar cada episodio vivido contigo... ¡necesitaría una vida entera para relatar segundo a segundo nuestra historia!

Regrese a nuestro maravilloso presente cuando oí a las gemelas de dos años y medio reír a más no poder. Otra cosa más que agregar a tu lista de cualidades: tienes el don para alegrar a cualquier persona que te rodee.

Me puse la bata sobre la pijama y con un rápido movimiento de varita la cama estuvo hecha; salí de nuestra habitación y muy lentamente me dirigí a donde tu estabas, la habitación de nuestro Sirius, lo siguiente que vi fue uno de los momentos que se guardarían para siempre en mi corazón, en mi mente y en cada uno de mis sentidos junto con los que se adhieren día a día. Allí estabas tu Hermione, rodeada de nuestros pequeños: las gemelas gateaban por la habitación tratando de alcanzar a su hermano mayor, quien reía a mas no poder, y tu estabas en la mecedora alimentando al bebe.

En el momento en que entre, Lily y Ashley fueron directamente hacia mí; me agache para poder tomarlas entre brazos y dirigirme con ellas hasta donde te encontrabas sentada.

-No tengo idea de lo que hice a lo largo de mi vida, pero estoy seguro que debió de ser algo muy bueno para poder estar hoy, aquí contigo -le susurre a mi Hermione en el oído-

-Es extraño ¿sabes? -la mire confundido- Si dices que no sabes Legeremancia, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas leerme la mente? Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo -sonreí ante su comentario y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios-

-No necesito ser un maestro en Legeremancia para saber que piensas… te amo tanto que creo que el poder conocer tus pensamientos y reacciones al pie de la letra viene incluido en el paquete -ella solo me sonrió y continuo en su labor de alimentar al bebe-

Al mirar hacia el pequeño Sirius me doy cuenta que esta con sus bellos ojos miel -herencia de su madre- mirándonos muy atentamente, James esta en el suelo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y las gemelas miran todo a su alrededor… Esta es mi familia.

De pronto un patronus con forma de perro aparece en medio de la alcoba. _Ron_ decimos mi esposa y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Amigos, hoy vamos todos de visita, y cuando digo todos me refiero a toooodooos. Nos vemos en 3 horas.

Tardé un segundo en procesar dicha información. Para cuando reaccione, Hermione ya estaba mandando a James a su cuarto y caminaba con el bebe en brazos a nuestra habitación. Tomé a Lily y Ashley y las lleve a la suya.

Una hora y media después los niños estaban bañados y arreglados, Mione se dedicaba a arreglar la casa y preparar la comida, cuando vio que faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que el resto de nuestra familia llegara subió a arreglarse mientras yo cuidaba de nuestros hijos.

Al cumplirse las tres horas exactamente, el timbre sonó. Salí a abrir con mis pequeños detrás y en la entrada se encontraban los Weasley, los Malfoy y los Longbottom.

Entraron a la casa entre platicas y gritos por parte de los niños, a los pocos segundos Hermione bajo viéndose preciosa.

Ron, Luna, Jacob y David, Isabella y Alexander Weasley Lovegood; Draco, Ginny, Edward, Jason y Carol Malfoy Weasley; Neville, Pansy, Michael, John y Anna Longbottom Parkinson entraron radiantes a nuestra casa, y no era para menos las reuniones familiares siempre sacaban una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Al poco rato llegaron los señores Weasley y mi ahijado Teddy acompañados por los gemelos Fred y George y Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Louis y Peter Weasley Delacour y enseguida entraron Percy y Penélope Weasley Clearwater con la pequeña Francis

Mientras comíamos en la sala, no pude dejar de sentirme el hombre mas afortunado en todo el mundo. Tenía todo lo que quería y nada me hacía falta para ser más feliz.

FIN.

Aquí esta mi respuesta al reto "Sentidos" del grupo Harmony Hasta La Tumba... se que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero no me quería quedar fuera, lo hice en muy poco tiempo porque hoy mismo me entere y eso fue apenas hace unas horas...

Espero que les guste y ser merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews.

Bessos 3, EriqitaPotterGranger


End file.
